Heidi Lily Potter: Book Six
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Heidi's fifth year. OWLs, unwanted Order missions, Snape as DADA teacher and one hell of a Christmas event that changes everything. Things will never be the same after this year.
1. Prologue

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the prologue for Heidi Book Six. It's gonna be a painful one, seriously, so let's get on with the recap! Here we go:

Heidi Lily Potter is Harry Potter's younger sister by a year. As easily guessed by that one sentence, her life is anything but easy. She and her brother are being raised and cared for by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Harry's first year we watched as Heidi dealt with her brother going through his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Heidi's year was by no means a cake walk since she was living at the school along with their guardians as Sirius was one of the teachers. And it seemed every time Heidi helped her brother do something that was against the rules, she got in trouble.

Book two was Heidi's first year. We watched her get sorted into Ravenclaw, Sirius's reaction was humorous, we also saw Lockhart be, well, Lockhart. Sirius was right, the wall paper would have done better. We saw her deal with the school being attacked by an unseen force and her brother being blamed. Yeah, that worked her temper.

Book three we saw more problems for the kids. Pettigrew and Bellatrix had broken out of Azkaban and were after the kids, dementors, which had a great negative effect on the Potter kids, were stationed around the school and Sirius was in full freak out, over protective mode. The only upside to their year was Remus being their Defense teacher.

Book four, well we had the Quidditch World Cup, the Triwizard Tournament, Mad-Eye Moody as a Defense teacher, dragons, the Black Lake and a maze beyond any nightmare you can imagine. As for personal stuff, Harry got his first girlfriend while Heidi gave Seamus the answer he'd been waiting for all summer and while Harry had nightmares about Voldemort, Heidi was still fighting off her own nightmares about her torture at the hands of Bellatrix from the year before.

Book five, yeah, that was a blast, (watch the sarcasm drip from the word). We had Umbridge, *pauses while readers and writer shudder* Dumbledore's Army, trouble with Quidditch, trouble with relationships, mainly Heidi's and another show down with Voldemort. Yeah, we're all enjoyed THAT one. And to answer the question I've been asked several times over the course of Heidi, no I did not kill Sirius. My manager would kill me, I'd kill me, you guys would. It would be a big killing fest that would make it impossible for the rest of Heidi to be completed and posted. Plus, save the murder for next book. *coughs* You'll need it.

And now, book six. This is where you will have so many rights to murder me, I'll hand out my address. This year, Heidi's lost all faith in Dumbledore, and for one simple reason; his mission for Remus involving Greyback's pack. Yeah, that doesn't sit well with her. On top of that, Snape is suddenly DADA teacher, an old teacher is back to take over Potions, and Heidi is not a fan of his playing favorites, and Draco's acting even more squirrel-y then normal. After that, the usual; disappearances, Death Eaters, Fred and George's joke shop and Remus and Tonks are back at school now that Umbridge is gone! Or, that was the plan before the Order mission. Oh, and Christmas break is not going to be as pleasant as anyone hoped. There's your hint for the reason to murder me.

Okay kids, we're on our way into the darkest part of Heidi's school years. Yes, even worse then Umbridge. I'm gonna stop digging myself a nice hole now and let you all have the first chapter. Welcome to book six of Heidi Lily Potter's life.

-LacytheRomanWerewolf-

End Transmission


	2. Chpt 1

Begin Transmission

Lords, I missed writing those words. Lacy here, kids, with the very first chapter of Heidi book six! *waits for cheers* Alright, yeah, I know. I freaked everyone out with the prologue. But, if there's one thing I've learned in my eight years on this site, it's surprises lead to pain. For me, mostly. My manager has a hell of backhand. Now, I'm not sure when happy times will strike for the first time, we've got a couple of suckish moments coming in this chapter. So, hold on to your wands and read on, my friends!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Summer was just about half over. The family had just celebrated Harry's sixteenth birthday and the nightmares for the Potter children were holding steady at only a couple a week. Heidi had been splitting her summer between the forest house and Fred and George's jokeshop. It was doing really great and everyone was so proud of the twins.

Heidi had just returned from visiting the shop and was upstairs reading, Sprig curled up under her bent up legs. The two had briefly glanced up when hearing the wards around the front door being dropped but since no one came to bother them, they returned to their activities. Heidi, reading and Sprig, sleeping.

As Heidi turned the page of her book, she noticed Remus standing in her doorway.

"Hey Uncle Moony," Heidi greeted him. She closed her book. "What's wrong?" The pale set of his face screamed something was bothering him.

Remus sighed before entering the room. He closed the door and moved to sit at Heidi's feet, where she was perched on her window seat.

"Dumbledore's given me a mission for the Order." Remus spoke after a few minutes of tense silence. "And it's dangerous."

Heidi sat up, pulling Sprig from under her legs to rest on her thighs. "What's the mission?"

"He wants me to see if I can recruit any of the younger werewolves out there into joining the Order." Remus explained. "Older ones are too set in their ways, too distrustful of muggles and witches and wizards to ever agree."

"I don't understand," Heidi shook her head. "How would you even go about finding them? It's not like you advertise your change."

"That's the dangerous part." Remus went on. "I'd have to become a member of a pack. And there's only one known pack in London."

Heidi felt herself pale as she understood Remus's words. "He wants you to become a member of Fenrir Greyback's pack." she watched Remus nod slowly. "But, he knows you have a family. You fought him in June to save me. How?"

"I'm going to have to convince him I've been shunned." Remus said carefully. "I can say that," he sighed. "I'm not sure what I'll say."

"But," Heidi swallowed her tears. "what if you can't convince him? He could kill you to prove a point or just because he feels like it."

"That is a risk." Remus admitted. "But if we can bring some of the younger wolves to our side, it would be a great help."

Heidi buried her face in Sprig's neck as the kitten climb her front to comfort her. "I can't lose you, Uncle Moony."

Remus reached out, covering Heidi's hands on Sprig's sides. "You are not going to lose me, Heidi. No matter what happens, no matter if I get hurt or go missing. Nothing will prevent me from coming home to you, Harry, Aunt Dora and Padfoot. I swear it." he sighed again. "Though, it would be safer if,"

Heidi pulled away from Sprig. "Safer if what?" she watched Remus look away. "Uncle Moony, what would be safer?"

"If you all just let me leave and not come back." Remus muttered softly.

"Why would you even think that's an option?" Heidi demanded.

"Think about it, Ladybug." Remue tried. "If this goes bad and Greyback finds out, he could come after you. He could-"

"I don't care what he could or could not do." Heidi stopped her uncle. "You are our family. You are the closest thing I've had to a father since Voldemort killed Mum and Dad. If you think, even for one moment, we won't miss you every moment you're gone and cherish every moment we have until you leave, then I suggest you go to St. Mungo's and have a witch examine your head. You. Are. Family, Uncle Moony. And if there's one thing you and Aunt Dora and Padfoot have taught me, it's that nothing is more important then family."

Remus gave a small smile and light laugh. "I knew you would be the one person, outside of your aunt, that would be able to talk me out of that plan." he held out his hand and waited for Heidi to take it. "I'm sorry for even thinking the words, Ladybug. And I promise you, we will make it through this."

Heidi gave a sharp nod, fighting back her tears. "Yes, yes we will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few days later, an Order meeting was minutes from starting and Remus, along with Dumbledore, decided it would be best if Remus left before hand. So, while the Order members were collecting in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Sirius, Tonks, Harry and Heidi were at the front door, preparing to see Remus off.

Harry kept a strong arm around Heidi while Tonks hugged Remus tightly.

"Be careful, you hear?" Tonks whispered. "Get in touch when you can." she pulled back, framing Remus's face. "Please, be careful."

Remus touched their foreheads. "I swear, I will be."

Tonks stepped back, taking Heidi from her brother so Harry and Sirius could say their goodbyes.

"Got everything?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded, patting his inside pocket. "Wand and mirror, shrunk and safe."

Sirius gave him a quick, tight hug. "Good thing he didn't have you do this last war. Lily would have been spitting fire."

Remus gave a small laugh. "Lily wouldn't be the only one."

"I was looking forward to you being at school this year." Harry admitted. "I start harder lessons for being an auror this term."

Remus smiled. "You'll manage. And remember, Pad, here, was an auror with your father so he'll be able to help."

Sirius cocked a brow. "You really think I remember all that?"

"You'll try for Harry." Tonks piped up with a laugh.

Remus hugged his nephew. "Take care of your sister."

Harry nodded. "'Course,"

Heidi stepped up to Remus last, tears already sparkling in her green eyes. "Who's gonna sit with you during the full moons?"

"You," Remus said. "I'll call you on the mirror before settling down and you can stay with me all night."

Heidi swallowed. "Okay," she started playing with her sleeves. "Remember, when you're convincing Greyback, whatever you have to say, it's not true. We love you so much, Uncle Moony."

Remus hugged Heidi tightly. "I love you too, Ladybug."

Heidi backed up to Tonks, who hugged her to his side, and the four watched Remus pull his traveling cloak on. He gave them a last wave and small, sad smile and left quietly through the door.

Sirius exhaled loudly. "Come on, let's get this meeting over with."

They turned, heading for the stairs, and Heidi, watching over her shoulder, felt a cold knot form in her stomach.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chosen One. The Daily Prophet's current title for Harry, simply from the rumors going around about the battle against Voldemort and the Hall of Prophecy. Bloody idiots couldn't leave even the simplest things alone. Voldemort was back. End of story. Of course not. They had to go and once more make Harry into some kind of spectacle. It burned Heidi that they would continue to do this to him.

"Now," Moody spoke, bringing Heidi back. "we've got a new minister."

"Rufus Scrimgeour," Sirius barked in disbelief. "are they mad? The bloody idiot could barely run the Auror department without the lot of us wanting to hex him."

Tonks shrugged. "Honestly Sirius, he can't be any worse then Fudge. At least he's not in denial."

"I doubt anyone is worse then Fudge." Arthur commented. "But is he the right man to be running the entire Ministry?"

"He's got a good head on his shoulders," Moody said. "better then Fudge. So, at least, for now, we have that."

"What about the rumors about Harry?" Sirius asked the question that had been swimming in Heidi's thoughts.

Arthur sighed. "People are looking for a distraction."

"Well make them find another one." Heidi spoke. "Harry's got enough to deal with."

"It's not that simple, Heidi." Harry said. "I'm the only mystery left surrounding Voldemort and his return. They're trying to find a way to bring me back into it, make me the hero again."

"It's not right." Heidi said, passionately. "You don't deserve this."

"Better me then someone else, Ladybug." Harry soothed. "I can handle it."

Heidi sighed. "Alright,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat in the back room of the twins' shop, watching the two and Lee putter around as they spoke over each other about various pranks and tricks they were coming up with. Tonks had left her there that morning one her way to the Ministry, knowing her niece needed time away from the house and that Fred and George would keep her safe.

Watching the three suddenly stop to stare in a cauldron, Heidi instinctively brought her hand up to block her face as the cauldron let off a loud bang and shot black soot into their faces.

"What the bloody hell did we do wrong this time?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Could have been talking over each other." Heidi pointed out. They turned to her. "Had any of you bothered to hush up and listen to what the other was saying, that could have been avoided for the fifth time."

George huffed. "Freddie, take your girl to lunch so Lee and I can clean this mess."

"Again!" Heidi threw out as Fred ushered her from the room.

Fred laughed. "Behave yourself, love." he quickly wiped his face clean before handing Heidi her cloak and pulling on his own. "Where do you fancy eating?"

"Doesn't matter," Heidi shrugged. "just as long as I don't get pestered by idiots with questions about Harry."

"Well that certainly narrows it down." Fred said as he led Heidi down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. "We'll go to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom will make sure we're left alone."

The two remained silent as they walked, Fred keeping Heidi close to his side as he gave hard looks to anyone watching Heidi for longer then a couple of seconds. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and were given a table in the back for privacy. Tom had taken one look at Heidi and granted Fred's request before he could even word it.

"How're you doing, love?" Fred asked once they were seated.

Heidi sighed. "It's hard without Uncle Moony and the rest of the Order walking around, talking about Harry being the Chosen One. I just have this feeling that, once again, things are going to get a lot harder before they get easier."

Fred reached forward, covering Heidi's hands with his own. "No matter how hard things get, you can get through this."

Heidi smiled. "Thank you," she let out another sigh. "though, it's not helping that I can't even look at Dumbledore. I'm just so mad at him right now for the situation he's put Uncle Moony in."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't seem right to me, either. How does he know this won't come back on your family?"

"I think he believes it's worth the risk." Heidi pointed out. "From what I learned about the first war, that's how he always did things."

"Alright," Fred perked up. "change of subject. What do you want for your birthday?"

Heidi laughed. "I actually forgot my birthday was coming."

Fred grinned, happy to see Heidi laugh. "Come on, fifteen's pretty important."

"I dunno," Heidi thought for a moment. "I hadn't given it much thought."

Fred tapped the table before his grin grew large. "I have the perfect idea."

Heidi cocked a brow. "Gonna fill me in?"

"Nope." Fred said cheerfully. "You'll just have to wait for your birthday."

"Fred!" Heidi's whine and Fred's answering laughter rang through the tavern.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi's birthday was just around the corner, which was also a signal of the end of the summer. And, with it, another visit from Dumbledore.

"You have got to give me an actual explanation, Albus. I can't just ask them to go off with you, with only knowing it's for the war and school."

Harry and Heidi sat at the top of the stairs in their still new home and listened to Sirius argue with Dumbledore.

"That's all I can tell you, Sirius. It really is Harry and Heidi's decision."

"True as that may be," Sirius granted. "I still want to know where you're taking them. And you know you'll be damn lucky to get Heidi to look at you, forget helping you with anything."

Heidi snorted. "He's got that right."

Harry sighed. "Heidi, we can't stay mad at him."

Heidi looked at her brother. "You may not but until Uncle Moony is home, you can bloody well bet I'm going to stay mad."

Harry put his arm around his sister. "I know."

"Heidi will understand in time why I sent Remus on this mission." Dumbledore continued.

"It's not about understanding, Albus. Heidi knows this is important to the Order. Her problem is with the danger you've put the man who's been her father figure for her entire life."

"Remus will be fine. As will Heidi. Now, I must speak with them."

The two heard their godfather let out an irritated growl. They could all tell Dumbledore was placating Sirius. Suddenly, Tonks appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"You two shouldn't ease drop." she said as she joined them, sitting just in front of them, turned a bit so she could see them.

"Here or in our rooms, we'll still hear." Heidi said. "Padfoot isn't exactly being quiet."

Tonks sighed. "I know." she looked at her niece and nephew. "You don't have to go with Dumbledore if you don't want to. No matter what he says, it's your decision."

"What exactly does he want us to do?" Harry asked.

"There was a teacher, from when your parents, Remus, Sirius and I went to school." Tonks said. "His name was Horace Slughorn. The man was," she paused. "well he made no secret that he played favorites. There were certain students that he favored because of who they were or what they could do. Your mum was one of his students." she shifted. "He was the head of Slytherin House and the Potions Master before Snape. What Dumbledore wants you to do is help bring him back. He won't say why but he knows if you two go with him,"

"We'll convince him because we're the Potter children." Heidi said bitterly.

Tonks nodded. "Exactly. Slughorn would love nothing more then to add you both to what he calls his collection."

Heidi growled. "He does know we're people, not bloody trophies to be put on display, right?"

"Ah but that's exactly what he would see you as." Dumbledore said. "And that's what we need."

Heidi stood up and glared at Dumbledore. "With all due respect, Headmaster, go to hell."

Neither Tonks nor Sirius moved to reprimand Heidi as she turned, tripped, and stormed up the stairs to her room.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at the Headmaster. "I'll do it, sir but only because I know it has something to do with aiding in destroying Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Go collect your things." he looked at Sirius. "I'll drop him at the Burrow when we're finished. Molly informed me you'll all be going to the station together."

Sirius gave his own, short nod. "We are. And we'll see you there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so a rough beginning. I'm more out of practice with Heidi then I thought. But I got the basics across that I wanted for the chapter. I know, the Fred and Heidi scene was really the only light moment in the entire thing but he's really going to be the only one, outside of Luna and Ginny, who will bring a smile to Heidi's face until she sees Remus again. And yeah, our little Ladybug isn't having any warm and fuzzies towards Dumbledore right now. And that's not going to change any time soon. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	3. Chpt 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Chapter two in the works! Can't say this'll be any happier then the last chapter, sadly we have a lot of that ahead of us. But we have a visit to the twins' shop in chapter three so we have that to look forward to. For now, we have a talk between Heidi and Tonks, a trip to the Weasleys, Fleur, OWL results and, sadly, more nightmares. It's gonna be a trying year for Heidi. Read on, my friends!

Disclaimer: I own only Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once Harry left with Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks and Heidi started packing for heading to the Burrow the next morning. The rest of the summer, including Heidi's birthday, would be spent with the Weasleys so the entire group could travel to King's Cross Station together. The adults were a tad paranoid about Voldemort, now that everyone knew, and figured traveling in numbers was safest.

Heidi moved around her room, grabbing all her school clothes and left over supplies from the term before. She'd let her owl, Ayana, out for a fly earlier, before Dumbledore arrived, and left her window open for when the owl returned. She'd been tempted to have Ayana look for Remus, take a letter to him if she could but knew that would risk Remus's safety. She had already tried, and failed, to keep Remus from her mind but given all she was doing, preparing for school, sitting in Order meetings, he was such a huge part of them and a constant thought in the forefront of her mind.

"Ladybug,"

Heidi turned and smiled as her aunt let herself in. "Hey Aunt Dora,"

Tonks came in, shutting the door as she did. "I was wondering if we could talk."

Heidi motioned to the small couch she'd dragged in from the study earlier in the summer. The two sat on it, angled towards each other.

"I wanted to talk with you about this coming term." Tonks clarified her presense.

Heidi frowned. "What about?"

"Your OWLs and Uncle Moony not being in the castle." Tonks said bluntly. She wasn't one for beating around the bush. "Harry's OWL year wasn't exactly normal, with the DA and Order and all the rumors going around. However, yours should be more towards the normal side."

"What exactly is a normal year at Hogwarts?" Heidi had to joke.

Tonks laughed. "Good point. You're your mother's daughter so I don't need to worry about you stressing but, at the same time, I don't want you burying yourself in your work so you won't worry about your uncle. Or Fred and George. I know, you're used to keeping everything to yourself until you can talk with Remus or he comes to you but you can't do that this year."

Heidi played with the frayed edge of her jumper. "I'm not sure I can. I mean, I understand I need to but, when it wasn't Uncle Moony I talked with, it was Fred. I can't talk to Luna cause she's got Harry to worry about and Ginny has her whole family to focus on. And you,"

"I'm right here." Tonks reminded gently. "I may not be Moony but I am pretty good at listening and talking."

Heidi looked unsure. "But you're worried about Uncle Moony, too."

Tonks nodded. "I am. So, maybe, we can worry together. Umbridge isn't at the school any more so you can come by the Marauder's Quarters whenever you want and we can talk, eat junk food, whatever you need. Sound like a plan?"

Heidi smiled as best she could. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." And she found that she really meant it. If she had someone to talk to, she was almost sure she'd make it through this term.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next morning, Heidi stood with Sprig in her arms as Sirius shrunk their luggage and Tonks got the fire place ready for them to floo to the Burrow. The tiny black cat in Heidi's arms had never traveled by floo before so Heidi was wearing an especially thick jumper, just in case claws came into play. The marks were easy to heal but it still wasn't pleasant to deal with.

"Alright," Sirius held out the metal cup that held the floo powder. "You and Sprig first, Bug."

Heidi shifted her cat into one hand and took a handful of the gray powder. Stepping into the high set fire place, Heidi made sure she had a good grip on Sprig before tossing the powder down.

"The Burrow!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi came stumbling through the fire place at the Burrow, releasing Sprig in an effort to save the skin on her neck.

"Should have worn a different jumper," Heidi muttered as she watched the cat dart for safety. Probably going to find Crookshanks. She smiled at Molly, who was watching her with a light laugh. "Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello dear," Molly stepped up, helping Heidi dust off. "Sprig's first time in the floo?"

Heidi smirked. "What was your first clue?"

Molly laughed again. "Come aside dear. We don't want to be the in the way when the others come through."

Only moments after Heidi and Molly stepped back, Sirius came tumbling through, coughing as he righted himself.

"Merlin, I hate those things." he complained. "You'd think after all these years." he huffed. "Hello Molly,"

Molly shook her head. "Tonks coming last, is she?"

Sirius nodded. "She wanted to gather a few of Remus's things in case," he glanced at Heidi. "well, in case he can slip away from the pack for a night or two."

Molly nodded. "A very good thought." she turned to Heidi. "Sirius can wait for your aunt, let's get you settled in Ginny's roo-"

"If it's okay," Heidi stopped Molly. "can Hermione and I share Fred and George's room? Just, with everything,"

Molly smiled. "Of course, love." she wrapped an arm around Heidi. "Let's go shift things around."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, this was supposed to be longer, include Fleur and nightmares but it was taking too long to write. And as I'm off to vacation tomorrow, I won't exactly be focused on updating. I'll try, I'm bringing my writing with me but still, I wanted you guys to have something. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
